Recuerdos
by Gastimi
Summary: Son solo recuerdos que le han llegado al corazon............pasen a leerlo plis
1. Chapter 1

Hola- soy gastimi y les traigo una nueva historia de Inuyasha obviamente ¬¬.

Bueno los personajes nuevos son solo estos** 3**:

**Mayu Otamo **

Es una chica alegre, creativa, a veces terca, tímida y romántica, con decirles que se enamora de cualquier chavo o muchacho que este guapo x3 es un caos, es divertida a su manera y tiene grandes sueños por cumplir.

Su aspecto es "normal", estatura 1.65 no es muy alta, pelo negro arriba de los hombros, ojos grises claro, piel blanca pero no demasiado y tiene una buena figura aunque no le gusta lucirla.

Al parecer es una chica común y corriente excepto que la transfieren de secundaria ya cuando cursa medio año de tercero sin pedir su opinión; peor descubrirá a kagome una chica simple, bueno es lo que pensó antes de ir a su casa y caer por accidente a un pozo de su templo y no se imagina cuanto conocerá haya.

**Jocú Otamo**

Es el hermano mayor de **Mayu** solo por dos años, es decir, tiene 17 años; mayu lo quiere mucho solo que es un poco coquetón con decirles que a media secundaria trae loca (mayu: a mitad de las chavas ¬¬).

Su carácter es alegre, gracioso, simpático, guapo, fastidioso, gentil, cariñoso, fastidioso, también una gran persona que el mundo o mas bien mi familia quiere… a y se me olvidaba decir que es fastidioso o ya lo dije.

Cuida mucho a su hermano peor cuando esta viaja 500 años atrás se volverá loco por salvarla pensando que estará asustada o en peligro (como no sabe -)

**Maulin Otamo **

Ella es madre de **Mayu y Jocú**, es una señora de uno 38 años una gran persona, aunque solo a cuidado y criado a sus hijo ya que su marido tuvo que viajar por su trabajo y no se a sabido de el, bueno los hijo no han sabido solo ella por medio de cartas.

Su carácter es dulce, sincero y compresivo; es buena ama de casa y cocina grande platillos muy ricos como toda madre. También es una persona trabajadora, tiene empleo como educadora por la mañana y trabaja en un local de regalos.

**Resumen de la historia **

Mayu una chica como cualquiera es transferida a Tokio a mitad de año a su nueva secundaria y en ella conoce a kagome una chica buna y gentil.

Peor en una visita a su casa mayu caí en un pozo por accidente y es traslada a una nueva era donde conocerá a Inuyasha, koga, shipo, sango, miroku y kirara……….

* * *

Bueno entren y lean el finc jeje espero les guste - 


	2. Amiga nueva

**Capitulo 1**

_Hola son las 10:00 p.m. de la noche, viernes me encuentro en mi habitación escribiendo en mi diario recordando lo que ha pasado en mi vida desde que inicie tercero de secundaria bueno la mitad del año y vaya que ha pasado mucho, pues lógico ya estoy en la preparatoria en el ultimo año je incluso lo recuerdo a ellos y en especial a el…………suspiro…………como los extraño pero de seguro se habla olvidado, empecemos por el principio…………._

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Recuerdo de secundaria**

Hoy será un día muy especial, es lo que dijo mi mama ja eso no es la verdad no es un día especial mas bien horrible porque ya estoy en 3 de secundaria y para mi mala suerte me transfirieron a otro lugar si mi opinión lo pueden creer enserio.

Bueno dejando eso mejor entro a la escuela o se meara tarde y eso no seria bueno para variar.

Hola-saluda una chica de cabello negro mas debajo de los hombros y unos ojos café, al parecer era buena persona

Ho…la-salude tímidamente-

Parece que eres nueva-me dijo acercándose a mi-

Si-le dije con una sonrisa-

Me llamo **Kagome Higurashi** mucho gusto-me dijo mostrándome su mano-

El placer es mío aome, me llamo **Mayu Okamoto**-estrechando su mano con la mía-

Después de la presentación y todo, decidimos entrara a los salón para comenzar las clases habituales en esa secundaria. Después de las clases (que ya acabaron gracias a la campana) tenia que hacer un trabajo con kagome o mas bien una maqueta de un templo y decidimos el de ella.

Kagome: oye mayu

Mayu: si

Kagome: dime¿Dónde vives?

Esa pregunta le erizo la piel y cada pelo que tenia

Mayu¿Por qué lo preguntas? -dijo fríamente-

Kagome: pues si necesito algo, es decir, si te quedas con la maqueta o algo para ir a tu casa

Mayu: este…mi……ca….sa…..que...da…. muy lejos… ¡si muy lejos! –dijo nerviosamente-

Kagome: oye estas bien

Mayu: si…no te preocupes

MAYU –al frente de nosotras apareció un muchacho de unos 17 años, pelo azabeche desarreglado, piel blanca, ojos cafés; trae un pantalón beige y una camiseta blanca.

Mayu: hay no

Hola mayu ¿Cómo estas? -dijo-

Mayu: bien Jocú

Jocú: y ¿Quién es esta hermosura?

Mayu: kagome el es mi horroroso hermano

Kagome: mucho gusto horroroso jeje

Jocú: ve lo que sacas

Kagome: cálmate, y es un gusto conocerte Jocú

Kagome: igualmente kagome

Ya después de pasar una horrible tarde con Jocú por así decirlo, le dije a kagome que nos viéramos en el parque que esta por la secundaria para mostrarle mi casa y sabrán porque no lo quise hacer.

Mayu: hola kagome

Kagome: hola mayu

Mayu: kagome ¿Por qué traes puesto el uniforme de la secu? –Si efectivamente kagome trae el uniforme-

Kagome: pues es como decirte a ti ¿Por qué traes esa ropa?

En este momento estaba vestida con un pescador azul, una blusa amarilla, unos tenis blancos y le pelo suelto con una diadema naranja.

Mayu: eso es verdad

Kagome: y bien nos vamos ya a tu casa

Mayu: si

Caminaron 5 cuadras para llegar a la casa de mayu y luego subieron como 150 escalones uf si que se cansaron; lo que mayu no quería es que su casa era un templo al igual que el de kagome solo que su familia era pequeña y no quería que nadie lo supiera. Pero en fin kagome le agrado el lugar incluso pregunto si había un pozo y para su desilusión no lo había eso lo extraño a mayu por su comportamiento pero no fue difícil que kagome recuperara su animo alegre, mientras may como le decía su mama le mostro la casa.

La casa no era muy grande ni pequeña: tenía 3 habitaciones y 4 con la de huéspedes, una cocina amplia y una mesa para comer hay, una sala, comedor, 2 baños, todo era común y corriente excepto 2 cosas tenía un jardín muy hermoso; tenia un asador, una flores con un árbol de manzanas pequeñas eso fue lo que llamo la atención de kagome porque las manzanas si que eras pequeñitas jiji.

Kagome: oye

Mayu: dime

Kagome¿Cuál es la otra cosa no tan común de la casa?

Mayu: pues….ven con migo

Kagome siguió a may por el pasillo hasta las escaleras hay subieron y entraron a una puerta morada con una maraca un poco extraña. Incluso se podía sentir una presencia de paz eso fue lo mas extraño que sintió en su kagome, claro después de lo de inu esta.

Mayu: entra, no tengas miedo

Kagome: si………………………..wow

Fue lo único que puedo decir la chica, el cuarto mayu era de color lila con mariposas moradas, tenia cuadros de su mama y hermano, había dos ventanas una que esta junto ala cama donde había un peluche que combinaba con las sabanas y colcha blancas, alado de esta estaba un pequeño escritorio con una lámpara al parecer es en donde estudiaba y alado derecho había un closet y un espejo.eos no fue lo único había dibujos pegado; y baya que eran bueno peor lo mas extraño es que eran de Inuyasha, shipo, sango, miroku y todos los demás que a conocido kagome en el mundo antiguo..

Mayu: vamos, no te quede callada ¿Qué te parece?

Kagome: dime…de donde las…sacaste

Mayu: aunque suene extraño, lo soñé

Kagome: QUE!-se volteo con ella alterada-

Mayu: oye cálmate

Kagome: lo…siento, peor como que lo soñaste

Mayu: si, fue extraño no jiji

Kagome: si…….

Continuara...

* * *

Espero les guste y dejan muchos review - 


End file.
